


The Fall of Reble Angels.

by superdeanlover



Series: One shot November [4]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: “Hello, I am Kim Seojin,” Jin reached out for a handshake, “I am here because of the ad. I believe I am the face you’re looking for.”“You have pink hair.”Jin’s smile deepened. “Yes, it’s actually cotton candy pink or pastel pink to be exact.”“And the face of evil has pink hair? The thing that inspires murder, malevolence, and gave birth to greed and all manner of evil has pink hair?”“Perhaps not this particular shade, but sure why not” Jin said in a sassy voice. Wow, this guy was a jerk. Guess Jungkook had been wrong about how nice this guy was. “If you’re looking for a literal and modern interpretation of evil, I am sure a biker or excon would work. But that won’t get you to the true face of evil and the damned.”“Really and why not?”Jin squared his shoulders, “because the core of all evil is Lucifer, the morning start, the planet Venus, the bringer of light. In the bible, in Isaiah 14:12, the devil is described as the shining one, bringer of dawn. Lucifer doesn’t have hooves, a forked tongue or have skin tainted red. He's beautiful like me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



“Have you found anyone,” Hoseok walked through Namjoon’s studio. 

“I am working, and I have not,” Namjoon sat back and took a long drink of his earl gray tea. The canvas in front of him was almost complete except for the main piece. The swirls of dark maroons, mauves, grays, browns, and contrast of light was moving. “Boy Meet’s Evil,” Namjoon had even titled it but had yet to come up with an appropriate model for his fallen angel. 

“Did Yoongi not work? You used him to model other pieces for you,” Hoseok bent over to take a look at the canvas ready for display. Yoongi was sitting amid pearlescent white poppies. A thin gold circlet framed Yoongi’s forehead and white poppies created a flower crown around his head contrasting against his dark hair. The miles of baby blue silk wrapped skillfully around his body making him look ethereal and majestic. 

“He’s great, but not for this,” Namjoon polished off the last of his tea and got up to warm more water. 

“What about Jungkook? He was great in your armor series,” Hoseok asked as he moved on to analyze another piece. 

Namjoon closely monitored Hoseok’s reaction in front of another piece that featured Yoongi.

“Don’t depictions of the pieta usually focus on the mother? The body of the son is usually the focus not his face.” 

“Yoongi has a delicate yet strong build, but his face is so striking I didn’t want to take away from that. Also everyone has a mother,” Namjoon poured water into his mug. “It’s what you make with the life you’ve been given with its pain, joys and suffering that’s important.” 

Hoseok peered closely at the painting and saw the scrapes, cuts, and bruises that dotted Yoongi’s skin. “Did you paint this on him,” Hoseok asked as he ran a finger along a bruise on Yoongi’s neck. 

“You should just buy the painting or ask him out. It’s been six months and I am kind of tired of seeing you come and drool over my work,” Namjoon dropped a tea bag and saluted Hoseok. 

“I am working on it,” Hoseok elongated every word. “It’s complicated.” 

“He really straightforward,” Namjoon walked back to his stool to look at his canvas. “He doesn’t like fussy dates. He likes ordinary things like watching a movie, walking around and getting some dinner.”

“I don’t need help,” Hoseok said as he circled Namjoon’s studio. “I put up an ad in the paper and I have appointments set for you all day tomorrow to help with the model problem. I can’t keep on holding PD-nim back just because you can’t finish one painting. You promised him a gallery opening soon and he wants it.”

“Hoseok. I don’t like people coming into my studio. I still have work to do. I don’t have time to meet with anyone.” Namjoon continued to stare at his canvas. He could just imagine him. He could see the parted full lips and the placement of the body, but couldn’t picture his face. He had toyed with the idea of using a female model. He had worked with them before, but this piece this particular work it was HIM. 

“Alright, I am leaving. I have things to do and please Namjoon. Please for the love of everything you hold dear, see the models,” Hoseok pulled his cellphone out and started typing in notes. “Call me tomorrow and let me know how things went.”

“He likes sushi and beef,” Namjoon yelled out as he heard the door open. 

**  
Namjoon worked tirelessly into the night. Pouring blood, sweat and tears into every piece of canvas he stretched over a frame, and every speck of paint that dotted the surface. He had a humble collection in this series compared to his other releases, but this one had taken him the longest. 

Namjoon looked at The Archer again inspecting it for any flaw. The crimson, orange, greens, and blues, outlined an archer within the flames of color creating contrast. He was pulling the arrow back poised to shoot. There was something about the tension in the arm and tilt of the head that showed the determination and power, yet with the target outside of the canvas the aim was unknown. Namjoon had modeled him after Hoseok hiding his face with shadows and light. It was funny that his friend/manager hadn’t found the resemblance. He supposed it was easier for others to see the beauty inside of us. 

Namjoon took a zip of coffee, late nights demanded coffee instead of his usual tea, and moved on to look at The Sacrifice. Hoseok had called it a pieta and he wasn’t wrong. The outline of the mother was all geometric shapes and shades of gray. Namjoon had used shadows to create the image he wanted. The mother figure was still dominant but with a darkness not usually found in such imagery. He’d stripped her of the softness because in his experience, mothers were tough and protective. 

Namjoon had used Yoongi as his model for this piece. His face and build had fit this piece perfectly. While his limbs were carelessly thrown and his body was small and delicate, his face still seemed to hold the last glimmer of life captured right before the moment of death. The only pop of color, the flame in the painting, was the blood pooling at the corner of Yoongi’s lips. It was the last breath of life. Namjoon smiled thinking about the creative process. Yoongi had napped through most of the initial sketching. 

Namjoon moved closer to the piece agonizing again about what to edit or add. This piece with all of its symbolism was an important transition to the next and it had to be perfect. Namjoon walked away from it and pulled The Virgin from its holder. 

Namjoon had taken some time away from this specific canvas. He’d redone it a few times unsatisfied with the results and luckily his model Jimin had accommodated his madness.  
“We’ll be starting with apples,” Namjoon quoted FRIENDS into his empty work space. He’d spent a full week looking for the perfect apple. He needed a specific shade of red but had gotten it stuck in mind that this shade had to exist in nature if he was to use it. In the end, Namjoon had found the apple and had finished the piece. Jimin’s gaze looked off into the distance, his head tilted back exposing his neck. There was sex on the canvas and an innocence in Jimin’s eyes. The apples untainted, lush, and tempting completed the work. “You just took four attempts,” Namjoon chuckled to himself. 

The next work in the collection mirrored the body placement with the exposed neck and intense gaze, but The Fallen was a different message all together: there was no innocence here. The slight curve of the model’s lips uncovered sharp white teeth. A hand was lifted reaching out of the canvas towards the viewer separated only by a thin and translucent veil. Taehyung had talked through all the sessions and Namjoon now knew an obscene amount about the guy, but it had been worth it. Seduction didn’t have to be bare and exposed. Seduction was concealed and secretive whispering your darkest desires behind a veil of white until you were unable to say no. There was both a sadness for falling into the temptation for having your will destroyed but also such sweet pleasure. 

The Tempter had been the most technically challenging. He’d worked with his model Jungkook before and when Namjoon draped him over a barrel Jungkook had simply raised an eyebrow but complied. Unfortunately the placement hadn’t worked and neither had the other ideas he’d come up with. At the end, they had suspended Jungkook in the air for Namjoon to get a quick outline. Good thing the kid was strong and hardworking, Namjoon doubted anyone else would have been able to pull that pose off. But the result of Jungkook’s body suspended in color and weightless was majestic. The Cheshire style grin captured on Jungkook’s face was nothing of not tempting. While his work The Fallen said ‘I’ve sinned and I liked it’ the Tempter held the promise of sin. 

Namjoon took another long drink of his coffee and turned to his last piece. The mood, the color, the pain, the delight was there, he needed the face. He needed to find the face of evil to tie it all together. Namjoon had emerged himself in myth and lore for inspiration. He had dozens of sketches on evil and had traced how this imagery had shifted and changed through time. Every historical period reflected their own anxieties into their vision of evil. Namjoon was determined to capture the thing that made all of those angels fall when Lucifer did. 

Namjoon chugged the last of his coffee and took his cup over to the sink. He rinsed the cup quickly, a new habit he was adopting to try to stream line his life and art, and got ready for bed. He considered walking up to his bed in the second floor, but instead pulled the canvas over to his couch and feel asleep looking at it. 

**  
“Mr. Jung, I have Mr. Kim on the phone for you.” 

Hoseok had just put the receiver on his ear when Namjoon’s voice broke through the line, “what the fuck did you put in the ad Jung Hoseok?”

“Wow, wow, this is a little too early for you to be screaming isn’t’ it,” Hoseok looked down at his watch. Sure enough it was only 11 am and everyone knew Kim Namjoon didn’t rise until after noon. “Can you explain to me why there are bikers, what I can only assume are drug dealers and hit men in my studio lobby?” 

“Ohhhhhh,” Hoseok took the ad from the paper and looked it over. Perhaps he had missed the mark on the wording. 

Are you the face of evil? We want you! 

“Well… maybe not ideal, but take a look and-… He hung up on me,” Hoseok said to his secretary Jimin. 

“I find that when Mr. Kim is in a mood it’s best not to do much. He’s a moody man after all and his moods run their course.” 

“You might be right. Can you make a reservation for me at that new sushi place and get Min Yoongi on the phone for me.”

“Ohh, I was wondering how much longer that was going to take,” Jimin smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Hoseok picked up a briefing he was working on and ignored Jimin’s looks until he was gone. If Namjoon was going to be a grouch for the news few weeks, Hoseok was going to avoid him like the plague and be proactive about his own life. Min Yoongi hold on to your pants because you’re about to get epically courted. 

**  
Namjoon took is cellphone and threw it across the room. It had taken him two hours and six hundred dollars to get rid of the sketchy characters that had littered his lobby. Namjoon took a pen and wrote a hastily scribbled note. He was just about to tape the note to the door when a man rushed in. 

The man shook of his jacket and closed his umbrella. Namjoon was just about to tell the guy off when the man took of his hat and a bright crop of pink hair appeared. The words Namjoon was about to utter stopped in his throat. 

“Hello, I am here because of the ad. I believe I am the face you’re looking for.” 

**  
Jin took of his trench coat and hung it on the coat hanger in the lobby. He folded up his umbrella and tucked it into a corner. Jin pulled the soaked beanie from his head. Not only had the evil thing not protected him, but he had never felt more insecure in his life. Beanies were obviously not his thing. 

“I am sorry about the mess. I got caught in this downpour,” Jin bent over and shook his head trying to get rid of the excess water. “Ok I am ready.” 

Jin turned and smiled. The painter was exactly what he had imagined style wise. He wore a lose t-shirt with lose fitting jeans and round glasses. He looked more like a young college kid studying for an exam than the successful painter Jin knew him to be. 

“Hello, I am Kim Seojin,” Jin reached out for a handshake, “I am here because of the ad. I believe I am the face you’re looking for.”

“You have pink hair.”

Jin’s smile deepened. “Yes, it’s actually cotton candy pink or pastel pink to be exact.”

“And the face of evil has pink hair? The thing that inspires murder, malevolence, and gave birth to greed and all manner of evil has pink hair?”

“Perhaps not this particular shade, but sure why not” Jin said in a sassy voice. Wow, this guy was a jerk. Guess Jungkook had been wrong about how nice this guy was. “If you’re looking for a literal and modern interpretation of evil, I am sure a biker or excon would work. But that won’t get you to the true face of evil and the damned.”

“Really and why not?”

Jin squared his shoulders, “because the core of all evil is Lucifer, the morning start, the planet Venus, the bringer of light. In the bible, in Isaiah 14:12, the devil is described as the shining one, bringer of dawn. Lucifer doesn’t have hooves, a forked tongue or have skin tainted red. He’s beautiful like me… Mr?”

“It’s Namjoon, why don’t you come in. I can make us tea.”

**  
Namjoon turned and walked into the main part of his studio. He had all of his show pieces in this room the stuff Hoseok said he needed to display to be a legitimate painter. Namjoon worked his way through the small lobby and up a small flight of stairs to his work studio and apartment. 

Namjoon walked up to the tea kettle he had and rinsed it out. He set the water and turned to find Mr. Kim Seokjin looking at the pieces he was working on. 

“Do you know about art?”

“Nope not even a single bit,” Jin laughed. 

Namjoon stared at him surprised at the strange windshield whipper laugh because it didn’t match the polished and manicured exterior. 

“But I like art. Which is not the same thing, but because I like it I’ve had to learn a bit so I can appreciate it.”

“What do you think?”

Jin looked at the paintings again. Each painting had a single central figure. Even the piece with the Pieta featured the most detail on the male figure. 

“Well, all of your models are very handsome, you have great taste in models,” Jin leaned in to look at the canvas that featured Hoseok. “Him for example. He’s covered in shadows and color, but you can still see the line of his jaw bone and the fact his face is actually quite long. But he’s very handsome, there is no doubt about that. He’s also very graceful, here,” Jin pointed at the lines of the body, “and there is a certain unshakable strength. Look at the tension here,” Jin pointed to the arm pulling back the bow and at the same time he’s vulnerable.” 

“How so?” Namjoon stood next to Seojin. 

“He’s open, determined, but his aim is outside of the canvas. From this perspective, we as the viewer see straight into him. If we think the viewer is neutral that’s alright, but if as the viewer we are the attacker, he’s ours. He’s in our hands. So this piece shows both ultimate strength and complete vulnerability.” 

“You have a good eye. Let’s talk,” Namjoon moved out of the studio to a small terrace and sat down. “Let’s talk about evil.” 

Jin nodded and got ready to have an academic showdown. 

**  
“A third of the angels in heaven followed him. Can you even imagine that,” Jin asked as awe and wonder filled his voice. “You’re in heaven the place every philosopher from the rise of Christianity has been discussing and wanting to get into and you leave. Heaven which is supposed to be perfection with no pain or suffering. This place were even you are a perfect version of yourself because only perfection can exist there. Heaven where you’re not supposed to have a care in the world and only happiness reigns, and you leave. You purposefully fall from heaven and follow Lucifer in disgrace never to return. I am not sure what you think, but I don’t think the promise of murder, pillaging or eternal damnation sold them on the idea of leaving.”

“Then what do you suppose it was? We can’t forget that Lucifer deals in deception, lies, and trickery.” 

“He does, but these are angels were talking about here not mere humans. I’ve thought a lot about The Fall and I’ve come to a conclusion. They knew what it would mean to follow Lucifer. They weren’t naïve like Adam and Eve who were tricked, and by the way I have some objection to this trickery. But anyway, these were heavenly hosts, they knew what it would mean to follow him.” 

“So then why do it,” Namjoon took a sip of his tea and observed Seojin closely. The guy was too relaxed. He just seemed to ooze confidence and calm that Namjoon had never experienced or understood. Surely no one was that confident all the time right? If Namjoon hadn’t heard the guy’s laugh earlier he’d have sworn this guy couldn’t possibly be real. “It had to be something incredibly tempting right?”

“Well I am not sure.” Jin took a sip of his tea and looked at Namjoon under his lashes. “But I think you’re right, it had to be something awfully tempting.” 

Namjoon had to force his brain to restart. It had been subtle and so natural Namjoon wasn’t sure the guy even knew what he was doing. It was pure and adulterated temptation. The softness of the guy’s eyelashes and the lushness of his lips wrapped around the mug of tea. He was it. 

Namjoon cleared his throat, “but to throw away heaven… Temptation can’t be worth eternal damnation.” 

“Fair enough,” Jin leaned back in the chair and took in the morning air. It was still raining lightly and he was happy to be out the water but still enjoy the rain. He turned to Namjoon and smiled automatically. Jin saw how the guy’s eyes widened and almost cursed himself. He needed to stop doing that and watch his actions more closely. Isn’t that what had lost him a friendship with Ken? It had and Jin was still sad about it. 

“I think it was more than just temptation though. If you look at the definition temptation is a desire to do something. An impulse, inclination, an urge. A desire is a wish a want and preference or yearning. People can live with yearnings, desire, thirsts, and unfulfilled passions their whole lives. Hey, I think having a desire to do something is how we all live our lives right? If we have no desire of anything, to do anything, then it doesn’t really seem like living is worth it right?” 

“Of course, it’s part of the human condition or at least that’s what some thinkers would say,” Namjoon amended. “Passions go unfulfilled all the time, but perhaps that’s what the temptation really is: not leaving those passions unfinished or untasted.” 

Jin tilted his head and smiled. “Interesting and I think you have a point. Even if something is ‘bad’ or what someone can consider bad, you’ll be able to live whatever punishment comes after as long as you experienced your passion because that no one can take away from you.” 

“Exactly,” Namjoon nodded in agreement. “Whatever Lucifer promised those angles they followed knowing the punishment, knowing they’d leave heaven behind, but somehow it was worth it.” 

“I think that’s a really interesting interpretation and it gets us a step closer to some sort of understanding.” Jin looked at Namjoon and smiled, “You know temptation comes from the Latin word temptare which means handle, test, or to try something. While I think temptation/desire still go hand in hand the biblical use of the word is slightly different. Whenever the Devil tempts someone he’s testing them.” 

“So in testing the angels, it’s actually helpful because it eliminates the bad ones?”

Jin laughed, “That’s a way to think about it but no I don’t think that was the case. I don’t think these angles were tested.” Jin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bible and set it on the table. “So the fall is described in Isaiah 14: 12-15. From the text we see that Lucifer wanted to be higher than the heavens, and to reign on his own as a god. In Ezekiel 28: 12-19, we see what God had created for the angles and Lucifer. It says that, He gave them every precious stone, they were anointed, they were perfect in every way from the day they were created but somehow they became filled with violence. We’ll go back to this word in a bit, so they sinned, corrupting their wisdom for the sake of their own splendor.” 

“Right,” Namjoon reached his front pocket and pulled out a small pocket bible as well. “The author uses the word violence because sinning against God is the ultimate sin and blasphemy. That’s why angels unlike humans have no chance for redemption.”

“Exactly, and we get back to our original question what made these angels fall from heaven after they had it all.” 

Namjoon nodded and waited for his answer. 

Jin looked directly into Namjoon’s eyes. They were a pretty shade of brown and crinkled at the corners making them look friendly when he smiled. Namjoon also had these dimples and rich lips that framed his face. 

“Because they wanted to, it seems simple and stupid even,” Jin leaned back in his chair, “but they had a choice and they made it. Even if it was a mistake and even if they have to pay for it for eternity. It was their choice and one of the few they’ve ever had.” 

Namjoon considered the answer and pursed his lips, “so that is why your pink hair makes you the face of evil and root of all sin.” 

“Well at its core Lucifer was the bringer of light and the most beautiful angel so yes pink hair and all I think I might work.” 

Namjoon wasn’t quite sure if either the discussion on sin or the devil had gone in the right direction but he went with instinct. “When can you start?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright,” Jin turned in the studio, “where do you want me.” 

“I want to start off with preliminary sketches,” Namjoon picked up a stool and set it in the middle of the room, “sit, and just as a reminder this is going to be a lot of sitting in one attitude for a long time.” 

“One of my life goals was to get paid for being pretty I’ve practiced for this my whole life.” When Namjoon stood there frozen unable to say anything, Jin broke out in to laughter, “it’s a joke.” 

Namjoon didn’t say anything and walked back to his easel and double checked that he had all his supplies. Once he was comfortable he looked up to look at Seokjin and begin working and again his breath caught in his chest. 

He was beautiful. 

The light of early morning was coming through his windows in filtered rays to shine over Seokjin’s head. His abnormal colored hair looked soft and delicate in the early light. Seokjin was looking over Namjoon’s right shoulder something had caught his eye and his lips were parted. He tilted his head a small tug of a smile lingering on his lips and then his eyes shifted down connecting with Namjoon’s. 

Namjoon cleared his throat, “try to relax the best that you can and you can move around of course, just do your best not to shift dramatically. If you need a break let me know and we can take a break same if you need to pee or are thirsty.” 

Jin nodded in agreement but said nothing. 

Namjoon took a pencil and started to laydown rough strokes to outline the general shape of Seokjin’s face. Seokjin was completely different than the other models Namjoon had used for this project. His general vibe and look was quite dramatic. Pleased with the general base, Namjoon checked on Seokjin to see if he was doing ok. “We’ll be doing this in several sessions. The first few I’ll be sketching your face from different angles so I can get a general sense of what you look like. Then we’ll be working on positioning and lighting, but that shouldn’t be too difficult. I have something general in mind. Then I’ll move on to the painting, but usually for that I’ll only have you come in if I am struggling with getting shade of color. Any questions?”

“No,” Jin answered without shaking his head and smiled at Namjoon before focusing on something else. 

“Ok, I have the general base I am going to move to get more details. You’re doing a great job.” After working with a few models, Namjoon had learned that if you update the model’s they’re more likely to sit still for longer. 

Namjoon craned his neck and picked up a different pencil to start sketching in details. Seokjinin had an oval shaped face, but even as Namjoon dragged the pencil over the piece of paper he was dissatisfied with the shape. He had recently finished sketching Jimin and his hand had automatically moved to create the slight outward curve of his face with the vertical incline of Jimin’s jaw. Namjoon traced over it angling the curve making it sharper and longer only to be left with Hoseok’s distinct curved jaw. 

Namjoon ripped the page and let it drop on the floor. The reality was that Seokjin was very different than his other models even if he did fit the aesthetic he was going for perfectly. 

Jimin, for example, also had an oval shaped face but it curved slightly outward with a distinct vertical incline connecting to his jaw. It was this specific feature that made Jimin look both soft and masculine. Jimin’s eyebrows were also fairly thin with full lips, but his cupid’s bow was not as prominent. His nose bridge was soft but high, and his eyes were monolids. Namjoon had gotten a kick out of figuring out that Jimin’s eye shape was like a slightly tilted trapezoid. 

Namjoon added more lines to the page and continued to analyze the most important face for his art work. If he couldn’t get Lucifer “the face of evil” his other works wouldn’t make sense, but as he focused once again he couldn’t help but compare Him to his other models. Seokjinin also looked nothing like Jungkook. 

Jungkook was an interesting combination of features that Namjoon attribute to his age. He had features that were soft, gentle, and gave his face a distinctively young look. His eyes for example were like a doe round and wide giving him an innocent look. The lower part of his face was also soft. His face was still full on the sides tapering in towards his chin. Jungkook also had a smaller doll like mouth where the upper lip was thinner than the bottom. In contrast, Jungkook’s upper half of his face was strong and prominent. First, there were those brows of his. They framed his doe eyes giving him a tortured prince look. Then there was his nose that was objectively speaking a good shnoze. If Jungkook had either soft brows or a smaller nose, he would look too delicate and lacked the strength that made him so unique. 

Namjoon added more lines and stopped to look at Seokjin. Shit, that wasn’t right. He ripped the sheet and let this one also fall on the floor. He picked up charcoal this time and started again. Namjoon sharpened the lines focusing on the lower half of the face and instantly knew he’d made a mistake again. Seokjin didn’t look anything like Taehyung whose features were on the lower part of his face. 

If Jungkook was a tortured Prince with a slight edge to him, then Taehyung was the villain with a soft heart. Taehyung had a wide forehead and while the rest of his features were fairly low on his face. His face was also amazingly symmetrical. The only thing that ever gave him away was the mole he had on the tip of his nose. His lips were full but both his top and lower lip were equal in size. When Namjoon met Taehyung, his artistic eye instantly said model and wasn’t surprised to hear that Tae had modeled in the past. 

Namjoon looked down at his work and it was Seokjin on the page but something was off about the Seokjin he had drawn. The Seokjin on the page was too perfect so much so that that he felt alien and wrong somehow. This Seokjin wouldn’t evoke the emotion Namjoon was looking for. This Seokjin was cold and cared little for the feelings of others. This Seokjin would walk past the remains of a broken heart without missing a step. Namjoon looked at Seojin again and had to wonder how many hearts that pink hair, serious eyes, and perfect lips had broken. 

Namjoon ripped the page off and started again taking more of a geometrical shape approach. Perhaps if he sketched out the general shapes he could move into the detail. 

Yoongi had been difficult to sketch as well until Namjoon had figured out he was all triangles. His eyes were a triangle shape with a distinct upward point to them. His lips had a prominent cupids bow but the corners of them pulled down giving his mouth a slightly sad expression. His jawline also had a distinct indent before dipping down which was a huge difference to Hoseok. 

Hoseok had a deep cupids bow and was curves everywhere. Although his face was longer, the curves of his eyes and tall nose gave his face a soft look. His eyes were a wave and lacked the sharpness of Yoongi’s. His jawline was also a smooth curve ending on his chin. 

Namjoon stopped sketching and looked back towards Seokjin.

In reality, Seokjin shouldn’t have been so hard to sketch. He had strong brows and an oval shaped face. He had a strong jaw and full lips where the top one dipped downward and lower lip caved in. His eye shape was straight on top but with a slight tilt on the side and full at the corners. 

Seokjin’s eyes shifted to meet Namjoon’s once more, “maybe if you sketch me in pieces it might be easier.” 

Namjoon scowled at Seokjin, “have you done this before Seokjin?” 

“Modeled for an artist professionally?”

“Yes,” Namjoon asked absently as he focused on Seokjin’s lips and started to sketch them. 

“No, not officially.” 

The question that Namjoon wanted to ask froze on his lips because he already knew the answer. 

Seokjin must have dated an artist in the past. 

Namjoon couldn’t really judge he had, had his fair amount of flings in the past. Both men and women were attracted to the mystic of an artist, and Namjoon like many took advantage of the interest. But the reality of those relationships, if Namjoon wanted to call them that, was that they never lasted. They were based on a fantasy and Namjoon wasn’t ready to be anyone’s play thing. Namjoon finished sketching Seokjin’s lips and moved on the page to sketch his eyes. 

“Can you look straight over here Seokjin,” Namjoon lifted his hand and held it over his left shoulder. 

“You say my name the way my mother does when she’s mad.”

Namjoon smirked, “how is that?”

“Like it’s a title or something.” 

“It’s your name isn’t it?”

“Of course it is and I like my name but why don’t you just call me Jin? All of my friends call me that and its friendlier right?” 

“Alright Jin,” Namjoon said the name with authority, and when Jin rolled his eyes Namjoon smothered a laugh, “remember to look over here.” 

Namjoon moved on to sketch Jin’s eyes and they were a very pretty shade of brown. The rim of his iris was an oak brown while the inside of his eye was a warm brown with hints of a cinnamon and auburn. Jin’s eyes would reflect slightly different shades of brown under different light. His eyes would never just be brown. Brown eyes were Namjoon’s favorite color of eyes. 

“Do you use contacts?” 

“Well yes,” Jin answered surprised. “I am pretty blind otherwise.” 

“But no colored contacts right? You aren’t wearing any now right?” Namjoon finished the sketch and jotted down some notes next to the sketch of shades of brown he would try to replicate Jin’s eye color. 

“I do sometimes but today I have just clear ones on.” 

“Don’t wear colored ones when you come ok?” 

“Yes boss. I will make sure not to wear any colored contacts then.” 

An hour later, Namjoon stretched and looked at his work. He’d managed to sketch Jin to his satisfaction even if he still hadn’t managed to piece him together. 

“Ready for a break?”

“Sure.” 

“Want some tea?”

“Sounds good.” 

When Namjoon came back into the room, Jin was sitting in the same place.

“You can take a break.” 

“I was,” Jin smiled and reached for the cup of tea. 

“I can’t ever sit still,” Namjoon brought over his stool and sat facing Jin. 

“Habit.”

“Habit from an exiting life of sitting still?”

“Kind of,” Jin tilted his head and considered. “My parents are kind of loaded. I am not rich or anything but they are. When you’re raised in that kind of environment there are expectations that come with the privileges.”

“I see,” Namjoon took a sip of his ginger tea. He could picture Jin amid lush furnishings and luxurious textures. It would suit Jin quite well much more than the dusty art studio he was in now. Dust and simplicity did not suit Kim Seokjin, he deserved better and Namjoon wasn’t sure why that made him sad. 

“Do you?” 

Namjoon was surprised by the sudden edge in Jin’s voice. “I didn’t mean to be insulting or anything.”

Jin stared at Namjoon then after a few moments smiled, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions. People just always assume things when I tell them about my parents. It’s just a different upbringing it doesn’t make it better or worse. It was just different.”

“I get that,” Namjoon settled in and kept on drinking his tea. 

“So,” Jin puffed his cheeks, “in order for things not to we awkward and weird why don’t you tell me something weird or that no one knows about you. Then I’ll tell you something weird about me.”

Namjoon laughed a little, “yeah I don’t know about that.”

“Ah come on, its a common ice breaker technique. It puts is in the same boat. It doesn’t have to be too weird do don’t feel pressured. But if it’s really weird go for it, I am ready.”

Namjoon was about to say no once more but the twinkle in Jin’s eyes was infectious. “Alright so I am actually pretty smart. I scored incredibly high in my high school exams and my parents wanted me to...”

“Not become an artist,” Jin said a tone of understanding in his voice. 

“Well yes, but they supported me anyway. Being an artist was all that was in my heart, what about you?”

“If you want to know what’s in my heart,” Jin said with a teasing smile, “you need to buy me a few drinks first.”

Namjoon couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “I meant the telling thing.”

“Ah... well have you seen the exorcist movie?”

“Yes…” 

Jin set his cup of tea down. “You know what backward bend thing she does when she walks down the steps?”

“Yes,” Namjoon sat up and watched with a mouth hanging open as Jin bent back and walked around his studio.

“That is equal parts impressive and creepy,” Namjoon said as Jin bowed and then sat back down.

“Thanks,” Jin smiled and ran a hand through his hair, “should we get back to work?”

“Yes,” Namjoon went back to his easel and got back to work. 

Two hours later, Namjoon walked Jin to the door and watched as he walked down the street and out of view. 

Namjoon walked back into his studio and pulled up a fresh canvas and started to paint. It wouldn’t be until days later that Namjoon would notice that he was fresh out of pink paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i am doing a few chapters? Also don't forget to vote for MAMA :0)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... One shot November two posts on the same day.. what? Hahahah jk. So I was talking to impalafortrenchcoats and we were discussing Jin's beauty as everyone does, of course, and we came to the conclusion that few things would lead us to temptation and our own downfall, but Jin with pink hair was definitely top 5.


End file.
